Go Figure
by Hitokiri-the-Assasin
Summary: Will and Irma pair up for an english assignment. WI Some swearing.


**Go Figure**

**By: Hitokiri-the-Assasin**

**Summary: WIll and Irma are paired together for an English assignment. Takes place when they're sixteen-ish. One-shot Will's p.o.v. First fanfic. A bit of swearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own W.i.t.c.h. that belongs to Disney. Seriously one day they're gonna take over the world with all that crap they own.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-for your report you will write an essay either on why we should have same sex marriges or what we do to change the world." Ms. Stevens the history reacher says. Same sex marirges? She's probably as straight as a doughnut and hasn't gotten a good lay in ages.

On cue the class groans. The bell rings. I love that little thing it symbolizes freedom, independance..-"Yo Will you still with me?" Irma calls, breaking me from my thoughts.

Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Irma was standing on the edge of my desk waving a hand in front of my face. I jump up with a yelp. Sadly my knees bang against the desk and I fall over rather ungracefully. Irma laughed and held out a hand for me take. Oh I'm gonna get that sadistic bastard one day.

She pulled me up and helped me pick up my backpack. "As I was saying will you be my partner for this assignment? Taranee paired up with Nigel before I could get a chance to ask her." Irma said. It's my turn to laugh. "Serves you right you'll probably mooch off her." I reply. She blows a raspberry, a fricken raspberry at me. God what is she three?

Anyways I blow one back. Guess I'm three too, cool. "So Will will you be my partner?" Irma said. She playfully got down on her knee. To the curious onlooker looks like she's asking me to marry her. I smack her head.

"Of course I will. Just get up people are looking at us." I hiss at her. Sure enough there are people looking at us, snickering. Suddenly my face goes red and I find something on the floor very interesting. Damn I thought I've gotten over that habit. Well anyways Irma put her arms around my neck and pulled herself up. Not really helping.

"Sweet come to my house at four?" Irma suggests. I nodded. "Good. Now I'll give you the honor of walking to science with me." Irma said. I smack her on the head again. Irma rubbed her head and scowled at me.

4:00

I knocked on the Lairs' door and waited. Mrs. Lair openned the door. "Oh hi Will. Did you come to see Irma?" she said. No I'm here to pick up Christ for our date. Instead I nod my head. She moves aside to let me through. "She's upstairs finishing up her shower." Mrs. Lair said. I walk in the house and go upstairs to Irma's room.

Irma's room hasn't changed much. The floor's almost impossible to see, (though Hay-Lin's is a thousand times worst) there's posters of various bands covering almost every inch of the walls, on the scarce bit of wall that isn't covered you can see that the wall is painted blue. Irma walks in dripping wet, a towel draped lazily around her shoulders and her pajamas are soaked and see-through.

I found my eyes platered to her chest. "Like what you see?" Irma said. She once again pulled me out of my thoughts. I must be beet-red. "No...well I..you see." I stutter. Irma laughed and threw off her towel. "Aww don't worry let's get started on that report. Wouldn't want to procrastinate." she snapped her fingers and the water flew out of her hair.

My jaw dropped. "Sorry I think my ears went into shock after you said 'let's get started'. Can you repeat that?"

Irma rolled her eyes "No really let's get started. Coach is threatening to take me off the team if I flunk English." Irma had the choice to either do lacross or swim team. Since there was only one spot left on the swim team she let me have it and took up lacross. Good thing too I have always excelled at swimming while Irma was bettter at surfing and boogie-boarding.

"So we'll make two maps on both subjects. You'll do what we can do to change the world and I'll do same sex marriges. Which ever one sounds better we'll do." I said.

Irma pouted. "Why do you get to do same sex marriges?" she whines. This time I roll my eyes. "Because you'll probably write something about why gay sex is better then then straight sex and if there was more gay sex and less straight sex there would be less sex transferred dieses in the world." I reply.

Irma blinked stupidly. "Ha. You said sex fives times in one sentence." Did I mention that Irma's sence of humor has been a bit twisted over the years. Wow saying that last part kinda makes me feel old. I sighed and pulled out my notebook and start jotting down ideas. There weren't many. "Why should we right about what we'll do to make the world a better place if it's gonna explode anyways?" Irma said. Where had that come from?

"Well the world's not gonna explode...yet. Well it won't explode as fast if we do something to make it better." I said. "

Yeah but what's the point of doing some much crap to protect the world if aliens are gonna swoop down and invade earth and kidnap us for dissecting." Irma rants.

The last time I heard her rant like this was at her sixteenth birthday party. And we were both drunk. Her parents and Christ were away for some unknow reason and she had gotten ahold of a large amount of alcohol (I think she has a fake ID) and she invited almost every kid in our class (It's a big school they wouldn't all fit.) Well somehow I got drunk (Some bastard must've spiked the Coke) and Cornelia and Taranee being the nicest-sober friends in the world took pictures of all the stupid stuff we did.

Let's seeit's a big list, me making out with the stop sign, Irma licking the carpet, me playing strip poker (Taranee had another decency to pull me out before I had taken off my shirt) and last but not least Irma making out with Cornelia. She sported a pretty nice black eye for weeks after that.

"Jeez Irma you hang out with Hay-Lin way too much. Or are you just drunk again?" I said. Irma glared at me and threw a lacross ball at me. I deflected it with my notebook but it would've hurt like hell if I hadn't. Without any warning Irma presses her lips to mine.

The second she did all thoughts were fried and my arms somehow find their way around her neck, pulling her closer. She pulls away quickly, eyes bright.

"I know we'll write about for our essay." she exclaimed. I'm still a bit shocked (and disappointed it didn't get that far) by the kiss. "What?" I asked. I let my arms slip from her neck.

"Freedom of Speech. We are entiteled to say whatever we want to but with this report we aren't. If we chose to write about something else like the Ozone Layer or something Ms. Stevens would fail our asses off and we'll live the rest of our lives as drug dealing prostitutes." Irma said. God I shiver at the thought. I nodded.

"Okay now where were we?" I slipped my arms around her neck. "Where were we wh-" I cut her off. With my lips. Well anyways between making out we finished the report and turned it in. We were the only ones that aced it, everyone else failed. Ms. Stevens was looking for someone that would show some individuality.

Go figure.


End file.
